


BARA

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Royal Guards, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, ITS LIKE A BAD PORNO GUYS, Just Sex, Just accept it, M/M, Multi, Rimming, SO CREATIVE, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, So Wrong It's Right, Threesome - F/M/M, You have a Vagina, im just sitting here laughing, they are so bara, this is filthy, we all must shower in scolding hot water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Hey! You! Stop!</p><p>*We've, like, recieved an anonymous tip about a human wearing a short dress.</p><p>*They told us they were wandering around Hotland right now... I know, sounds scary, huh?</p><p>*Well, just stay chill. We'll bring you someplace safe, OK?</p><p>*... Huh? What is it, bro?</p><p>*The dress they're wearing?</p><p>*... like, what about it?</p><p>*Bro...</p><p>*Are you thinkin... What I'm thinkin?</p><p>*Bummer. This is, like... Mega embarrassing.</p><p>*We, like, actually totally have to fuck you and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BARA

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on impulse  
> I'll see y'all in therapy

**HOTLAND IS REALLY HOT.**

**BUT NOT THE BEST CHOICE OF CLOTHING, YOU GUESS.**

**THE ROYAL GUARDS APPROACH.**

**WHAT WILL YOU DO?**

 

 

You just stand there, looking somewhat innocent. You really want to keep moving but two huge armoured monsters hail you to a halt. Hot wind, making your dress flutter up. You keep your hands at your sides to keep it down.

 

The one with the white tuff of hair bouncing off his protected forehead and big bunny ears starts talking to you while the monster with green reptilian ears (?) remains eerily silent. They converse, the dragon monster's, 02, unheard by you, suspicions are agreed to be true.

 

01 comes to an unexpected and heart stopping conclusion.

 

Knees weak and flustered, you are quickly sandwiched between the two burly royal guards of Hotland. The bunny takes off his helmet and gives his head a graceful shake because no one likes the feeling of helmet hair. Said helmet is hazardously thrown to the ground and you hear the second brash sound of metal hit the ground behind you. 

 

02's forked tongue licks the back of your neck, you feel hot air puff from his smooth, scaly snout as he sniffs you. The bunny grins at his friend's eagerness.

 

"Like, bro, this is gonna be so much fun!"

 

The dragon continues to taste your skin, a growl rumbling low in his throat. He wouldn't be planning on eating you, would he?

 

The handsome monster in front of you presses his slightly wet and pink nose to yours. You flinch back, eyes closing in time to miss him move to kiss your trembling lips. The kiss is gentle and soft. The fluff covering his body is mostly likely ridiculously soft and warm. 

 

02 is the first to remove his armour, happy to take it off. It was way too hot. He thinks you're wearing too much as well, as thin and short as your dress was. The sweet kiss is interrupted by the frightening tear of your clothing. 01 looks at what his boyfriend has done and he laughs despite guessing you do not have another dress on hand most likely.

 

The reptile latches his mouth onto your neck, licking and sucking. His extremely sharp fangs scraping like knifes gently across your delicate skin as he moves his head to taste you in random spots. He leaves behind thin and red marks, licking up any blood that might leak from the cuts. 

 

You hardly feel anything but a small sting and the cold and wet apology of his tongue gliding over them. 

 

01 bows his head slightly to check out your chest, ungloved and warm hands cupping them from beneath and squeezing gently. 02's dangerously clawed hands tear away the pathetic piece of fabric covering where he's itching to taste and feel.

 

Both monsters are busy groping you, 01 experimentally pinches your nipples, causing you to lean into 02. The dragon's claws dig into the flesh of your behind, a chuckle rumbling in his throat at how you arch your back. The white furred monster leans down to lick and suck at your breasts, he pauses momentarily as he looks up at you with sweet eyes. "You like this, human?"

 

You bite your bottom lip as he sucks a nipple into his mouth and gets it between his blunt teeth. "Like," _Suck_. "I had no idea," _Nibble_. "Humans were so slutty....right 02?" You feel him smirk against you. You let out a breath you've been holding just as the dragon laughs in agreement. The bunny mutters, "You were lookin to get fucked. Like, why else would you be wearin that dress? Because it's hot?"

 

Basically, that's why you put it on but--

 

02 has spread your ass cheeks, and now you feel something slimy, wet, and shamefully pleasant against your second opening and forbidden entrance. You tense, but it's hardly a problem for the dragon as he easily starts to push in his long and formidable tongue.

 

01 is done ravishing your chest and copies his boyfriend, moving down to your now slightly glistening, and aching pussy. He sweetly tells you to widen your legs and takes his time opening you up. The tip of his cute nose brushes against your throbbing clit, before he does an experimental lick across your entrance.

 

You don't know whether you should move back or forth, both licking and drinking you up like starving men. Your body feels too hot but you're on cloud nine. The guards help you stand with tired legs as your mind continues to fog up with basic animalistic desire. Your moaning and whining does not go on noticed by the two under you.

 

01 removes his tongue from your hole only to slide in a thick digit and focus his tongue on your swollen button. You rut into his face only slightly as you are being held by two strong beasts.

 

You dig nails into 01's furry and very muscular shoulders as you feel your orgasm approaching. Moaning and begging for them not to stop only ruins your luck. Their mouths pull away from you simultaneously and they hurry up to tower above you again.

 

You then hear metal unlatch and a dull thud on the ground. Both guards have taken off the bottoms of their armour. 

 

"Your pussy tastes awesome, but like, my dick is killing me. Behind over, babe." As lewd as it sounds, he doesn't sound like a jerk at all and you find yourself doing just as he says.

 

02 grabs your hips after you bend over, his thick cock warm and smug as its thrusted between your ass cheeks at an even pace. Your face not even an inch away from 01's hard and impressive member. Its leaking and looks like its hurts with how swollen it looks. He softly instructs you to take into your hands and slowly stroke it up and down a few times before placing it at your lips and sucking the tip.

 

The Adonis of a bunny moans hotly as you take him further into your mouth. He mutters something incoherent as you manage to slide his cock to the back of your mouth. 

 

02 eases his length into your pussy, wanting to try that first and lube himself up for the main event. The dragon's ears press to the sides of his head in pleasure as he groans at how tight you are. 

 

Soon enough both are thrusting into you, not missing a beat at their own different paces. 01 combs and curls fingers in your hair to hold your head in place as he moves his hips, minding not to choke you. 02's claws leave hot red lines on your sides as he thrusts forward with powerful jerks of his hips. 01 leans forward and kisses his lover chastly, removing a hand from you to pull his head forward to deepen the kiss. They ravish each others mouths, 01, himself sounding like absolute whore as his replitian boyfriends tongue fucks his mouth.

 

Even after you've hit the point of no return, cumming and moaning and tensing around the duo, they don't stop. They continue to thrust into you like their own personal cock sleeve.

 

Your eyes have long since rolled into the back of your head, shut tight and throat sore from making every noise in the book. A thin line of salvia connects the two monsters above you as they break the kiss. 01's slides into the back of your throat, muttering soft apologies as you cough at the intrusion and shallow his thick load.

 

02 just continues to ram into you, harder than before, claws digging in your hips, and blooding your skin. You feel everything at once and feel like you might just be on the verge of passing out. You feel light headed, too, too warm and very full.

 

01 combs back the white, fluffy tuff of his hair as he pants above you, only for it to fall in his face again. 02 slowly slips out of you, delighted at how his cum leaks down your thigh and onto the ground below. Immensely pleased with the red marks littering your sides. The monsters exchange knowning smirks as they set you down on your knees.

 

"Human, are you like, okay?" The furry royal guard asks, tone as sweet as before this...activity unfolded. He looks up to his friend, who is silently snickering. "We still have plenty to do, right bro?"


End file.
